Jika Memang
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Bagaimana jika pada saat di air terjun, Naruto gagal mengalahkan 'Yami'. Apa yang akan terjadi? dan bagaimana?/"Aku sangat membencimu..."/ "... Sakura"/Bad Summary/OneShoot/Abal/Gaje/ RnR, please. (Pengumuman Penting ada di dalam)


**"Aku adalah Kau, Kau adalah aku."**

Mata hitam dengan iris merah itu menatap tubuh yang mirip dengannya penuh kemenangan. Musuh yang sedari dulu menahannya dalam kegelapan akhirnya berhasil ia lewati. Rasa bebas dari belenggu mengisi setiap sel dari tubuh. Serasa semua rantai di tubuh terlepas begitu saja. Ia menyeringai.

Melangkah pelan menuju sisi terang dirinya, ia mendudukan diri tepat di samping tubuh itu dan menarik kasar kerah baju dari Naruto.

"Akan aku tunjukan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya. Agar mereka tahu, apa itu arti dari kesepian." seringainya semakin jelas kala mata biru langit itu mulai tertutup lemah.

"Tidurlah..." ia berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. Menatap angkasa selayaknya menantang alam.

"... Dan lihat bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto menghadapi dunia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclimer © Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Boring dan sebagainya.**

 **Tidak suka? Langkah tepat untuk klik di pojok kanan atas bertanda merah, atau pojok kiri atas bertanda panah, atau juga pojok kiri bawah dan anda bisa juga menekan di pojok kanan bawah. Silahkan ^^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **(P. S : Tolong baca sampai page mentok sampai bawah. Saya mohon.)**

 **.**

 **.**

."Gawat, _yami_ telah mengambil alih tubuhnya." ucap seorang _shinobi_ berbaju khas ninja Kumogakure. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil _kunai_ dari saku ninja-nya.

"Naruto, apa kau tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu." Yamato berteriak kuat. Menatap punggung anak didiknya was-was. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika sang anak didik gagal.

Tubuh itu berbalik. Seringaian terpampang di wajahnya membuat wajah itu terlihat menjadi sosok lain.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, Yamato- _Kaicho?_ Ini masih tubuhku." ucap darinya yang terdengar berat dan serak. Yamato bersiaga, ia sudah yakin sekarang bahwa Naruto yang didepannya memang bukan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Begitukah?" Yamato merapal _jutsu_ Dan langsung melesatkan pukulan jauh. Seketika dari tangannya keluar balok kayu yang memanjang menuju ke arah Naruto. Menyerangnya dengan cepat dan tepat. Namun tak disangka, Naruto meloncat tinggi menghindari serangannya. Melihat itu, dengan sigap ia membelokan serangannya hingga kayu itu mengikuti Naruto. Tidak sampai di sana, kayu milik Yamato mulai bercabang mengejar Naruto.

"Kheh." Naruto terkekeh kecil. Masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ia ambil _kunai_ dari kantung ninja, mengalirinya dengan _cakra_ angin hingga terlihat kunai itu yang bertambah lebar dan panjang lalu membenturkannya kepada kayu yang mengikutinya. Mengikis kayu itu dengan kunai miliknya. Namun kayu itu terus memanjang membuat ia harus berkelit untuk menghindarinya.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu."**

 **Boff**

Muncul Naruto yang lainnya di samping dirinya. Memegang tangannya kuat dan memutarnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ke kiri sebelum melepaskan dirinya sehingga ia meluncur ke arah Yamato dan _shinobi_ Kumo berada.

 **Cuitt**

Bola biru spiral tercipta di tangannya.

" **Rasenggan**."

 **Duar**

Benturan kuat tercipta disana. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi. Namun di pandangannya, tak seorang pun yang terkena serangan darinya. Melirikan mata rubinya ke sana kemari mencari musuhnya.

 **Kretak kretak**

 **Bruaak**

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul balok-balok kayu kecil. Mengikatnya hingga ia tak bisa berkutik.

"Apa Naruto bisa kembali seperti semula?" Yamato mendekat dengan Motoi bersama dengannya.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya Naruto sendirilah yang dapat menentukannya." Ucap Motoi. Yamato mengangguk.

 **Boof**

Semua terbelalak kala tubuh Naruto berganti menjadi asap putih. Tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Dan mata mereka semakin membuat kala rasa dingin hinggap di tengkuknya.

"Jangan halangi." ucap suara itu. Dapat Yamato rasakan pukulan keras di tengkuknya sebelum kegelapan menguasai dirinya.

 **Bruk**

Tubuh Yamato ambruk ke tanah dengan Motoi bersamanya.

Naruto menyeringai. Menatap keduanya dengan pandangan puas Sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Hari berikutnya**

...

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tsunade membelalakan matanya. Menatap laporan tak mempercayai semuanya.

"Naruto sepenuhnya telah di ambil alih oleh sisi gelapnya. Yamato- _san_ dan Motoi- _san_ tak bisa mencegahnya. Begitu pula _kekkai_ yang dipasang di pulau itu dapat dilewatinya dengan mudah." ujar Shizune menjelaskan semua laporan yang datang dari desa Kumo beberapa waktu lalu. Ia juga merasa tak percaya akan hal ini. Mengapa dan bagaimana adalah kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya.

Tsunade lekas berdiri dari duduknya.

"Shizune, perintahkan _Anbu_ dan _jounin_ untuk memperketat pertahanan desa. Aku yakin Naruto sedang menuju desa. Hentikan dia tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya. Katakan itu pada mereka." Shizune mengangguk dan lekas berlari keluar dari ruang Hokage menuju markas _Anbu_ Konoha.

Tsunade jatuh mendudukan diri di kursi kebanggaannya. Memegang kepala yang terasa berdenyut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

.

Brak

Tsunade terkejut kala seseorang membuka paksa pintu _hokage_ dengan keras. Lekas menatapnya tajam namun kembali selerti semula kala mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

" _Sishou_ , apa itu benar? N-Naruto..."

Tsunade menatap Sakura yakin. Mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. Ia juga tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi. Masalah perang _shinobi_ belum berakhir dan kini masalah datang kembali.

"I-ini..." sebelum ucapannya terselesaikan, Sakura langsung berlari menjauhi ruang _Hokage_.

ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terus berlari meloncati atap rumah menuju gerbang utama.

"Kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Apa _Hokage-sama_ bercanda? Kita harus menangkap Naruto- _sama_ tanpa membunuhnya? Itu bodoh." ucap seorang _jounin_ yang tengah berjaga di luar gerbang. Menatap temannya yang juga menatapnya.

"Kita tak mungkin mengalahkannya. Kau ingat? Dia adalah ninja yang mengalahkan Pain. Kekuatannya jauh di atas kita." balas temannya itu. Dirinya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tak menyangka. Pahlawan Konoha akan berbalik melawan Konoha."

 **Kresek**

 **Kresek**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan. Memerhatikan pada semak dengan tatapan jeli, hingga wajahnya mendadak menegang kala menyaksikan orang yang tengah ia bicarakan berada di hadapannya. Menyeringai aneh dengan tatapan dingin dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Na-Naruto- _sama_..." ujarnya terbata. Naruto semakin berjalan, mendekat tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Tanpa memikirkan strategi dan komando, dirinya dan temannya mulai menyerang, melemparkan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Trang**

Melihat serangannya dapat ditahan, temannya mulai melangkah maju. Melesatkan tinjuan keras tepat mengarah pada wajah sang lawan.

 **Greep**

Tangan temannya tercengkram erat. Tak lama temannya mulai terangkat ke atas dan langsung membentur tanah kala Naruto membantingkan tubuh temannya ke bawah.

"O-oi..."

Tak terima, kini giliran dirinya yang maju. Melesatkan pukulan dan tendangan pada Naruto. Tentu saja serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

"Hyaa.."

Ia meloncat ke arah Naruto bersiap melakukan pukulan selanjutnya sebelum perutnya merasakan tekanan yang kuat hingga ia terpental jauh.

"Itu balasannya..." ucap Naruto kembali menurunkan kaki kanannya dan mulai melangkah. Memantapkan tiga ratus meter tubuhnya di depan pintu gerbang Konoha.

" **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu."**

Api besar datang ke arahnya. Melahap tubuhnya dalam panas yang membara menyelimuti tubuh.

 **Bleas**

Namun dalam sekejap, api itu kini terhempas menjauhi tubuh Naruto. Dapat dilihat tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh itu. Naruto menggunakan _cakra_ angin di tubuhnya untuk menghempaskan api itu sebelum api membakarnya.

Naruto berbalik, memperhatikan beberapa _jounin_ dan _Anbu_ yang mengelilinginya. Tersenyum sinis ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Ayo kita mulai." ia langsung maju. Menyatukan telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah kirinya membentuk lambang positif.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** ujarnya. Dan tak lama muncul beberapa tiruan dirinya. Berlari bersama menjuju ninja-ninja itu.

"Buat aku menikmatinya, _ne_."

.

.

.

 **Tap**

Mata Sakura terbelalak Melihat di depannya terdapat banyak mayat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Atau harus ia ucapkan adalah Kenapa ini terjadi? Apa semua ini perbuatan Naruto?

 **Duar**

Ia alihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah barat di mana suara tadi berasal. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia berlari dengan cepat. Menghiraukan segala rasa campur aduk dalam pikirkannya.

.

.

.

 **Syut**

 **dak**

 **dak**

 **bugh**

 **grep**

 **dak**

 **syut**

 **trang**

 **bles**

Pertarungan masih berlanjut dengan Naruto yang lebih mendominasi. Meski lawan-lawannya telah mencapai batas, dirinya masih tetap berdiri kokoh dan nafas teratur. Tersenyum menyeringai pada dua anbu yang tersisa. Warna orange di lingkar matanya memang cukup berguna. Tak perlu menguras terlalu banyak _cakra_ karena _cakra_ lain mendominasi tubuhnya.

Dua _Anbu_ tadi mulai maju dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Tebasan, sayatan, dan tusukan dengan mudah ia hindari. _Cakra_ alam di tubuhnya memungkinkan dirinya sedikit memiliki refleks yang baik terhadap Serangan.

 **Set**

Ia berjongkok kala kedua anbu itu berusaha menebasnya. Lekas bangkit dan mencengkram leher salah satu anbu dan tangan lain mengumpulkan _cakra_ berbentuk bola dan membenturkanya pada anbu yang tersisa membuat anbu itu terpental jauh.

"Na-Naruto- _sama_ , k-kenapa anda melakukan ini?" ujar terbata sang anbu berusaha melepaskan cekikannya.

 **Krak**

Tangan anbu itu terkulai kala dengan sengaja Naruto mematahkan tulang leher sang anbu. Mendengus malas.

"Kau berisik." ia berbalik mencari mangsa kembali.

"Naruto!" Yang dipanggil namanya menengadah ke atas di mana Sakura tengah berada di udara. Meloncati beberapa pohon sebelum mendarat di hadapannya.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya Naruto?" tanya Sakura introgatif. Mentap sang lawan bicara dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kau bisa lihat Sakura." Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan memperhatikan jarinya yang terkena sinar matahari. Menyeringai dingin.

Sakura membeku melihat penampilan yang berbeda dari Naruto. Matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat dengan iris senada rubi. Wajahnya kini datar berisi kekejaman. Namun yang paling membuatnya tercengang, Naruto tak menyelipkan ' _Chan_ ' di belakang nama Sakura. Padahal ia tahu, Naruto tak akan mungkin mengucapkan namanya tanpa suffik yang paling ia sukai. Kenapa?

Sakura berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah Naruto. Menarik kerah bajunya dan menatap Naruto intens. "Siapa sebenarnya kau?" ucap Sakura. Remasan pada kerah jaket Naruto semakin kuat ia lakukan kala seringaian yang belum pernah Naruto perlihatkan kini berada di hadapannya. Menantang.

"Kau buta? Aku adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." ujarnya santai. "Uzumaki Naruto yang sering kau abaikan." berujar sinis namun tak memberontak. Sakura menggertakan giginya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada jaket Naruto.

"Jangan berlaga polos. Aku benci itu, Sakura." Naruto menendang perut Sakura membuat Sakura terpental sedikit jauh dari hadapannya. Dengan tertatih, Sakura mulai berdiri dari jatuhnya. Memasang kuda-kuda dan kepalan disisi tubuhnya.

' _Berhentilah bergetar.'_ ucap Sakura kala tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Tak tau kenapa ia tak bisa memusatkan cakra dengan benar di telapak tangannya.

"Atau memang harus ku perjelas?" Naruto mulai melangkah. Melakukan gerakan kecil guna merenggangkan otot ototnya. Seringaian tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku adalah Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang membenci dunia dan takdirnya. Dan..."

 **Grep**

"... Naruto yang membencimu."

Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura kala gadis itu melancarkan pukulan yang dengan mudah ia elak.

 **Tap**

Begitupun dengan tendangan Sakura juga dengan baik ia elak. Semua gerakan Sakura telah terbaca olehnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Menyeringai tipis. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling ingin ku bunuh saat ini. Sakura." Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, mencengkram baju bagian atas Sakura dan mengangkatnya hingga tubuh Sakura terangkat pula.

Sakura terbelalak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Apakah benar begitu? Tapi kenapa? Ia meronta dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Kau terlalu banyak menyakitiku. Menghiraukanku, perasaanku, dan yang paling aku benci darimu, kau tak pernah menganggapku ada meski aku telah berbuat banyak pada mu. Menolongmu bahkan sampai aku hampir mati sekalipun. Yang terus kau pikirkan hanya si Uchiha berengsek itu." Naruto semakin mengencangkan cengkraman pada baju Sakura membuatnya terbatuk seketika.

"Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku dan malah memintaku membawanya. Dan mungkin jika Sasuke berhasil ku bawa pulang dengan nyawaku sebagai gantinya, kau lebih memilih menghambur padanya. Menangis untuknya dari pada aku yang terbujur kaku. Benar?" Sarkas Naruto.

Sakura terbelalak. Matanya memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"T-Tidak, mana mungkin..."

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya lagi. "Tidak mungkin? Kheh, Itu hanya omong kosong karena keadaannya belum terjadi. Saat kenyataan itu datang, kau bahkan tak ingat nama seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto'." Setetes demi setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Kata-kata Naruto adalah tamparan keras untuknya. Menusuk hatinya dan mengoyaknya. Ia juga menyesali itu. Semua tingkah laku dan ucapannya di masa lalu, ia menyesalinya. Bahkan ia benci akan masa itu. Ia begitu jahat pada Naruto sementara dia selalu berlaku baik padanya. Ia begitu bodoh.

"Ma-maaf.." ucapnya terbata. Naruto menyeringai.

"Semudah itu? Kau bercanda? " Naruto membanting tubuh Sakura hingga terlempar jauh.

"Selama empat tahun kau menyiksaku dengan perasaan ini dan kau mengatakan maaf begitu saja. Mudah sekali." ujar dingin Naruto. Berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura berada.

"Dengar, aku memiliki hati. Harusnya kau pikirkan itu saat berbuat sesuatu padaku."

Sakura bangkit, perlahan duduk dengan tangan membekap mulutnya. menangis. "M-Maafkan aku Naruto. Sungguh hiks hiks.."

Naruto tertawa. "Mudah meminta maaf bagimu." ia berhenti di hadapan Sakura. Mencengkram baju bagian atas Sakura dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sakura." ucapan Naruto yang begitu penuh penekanan dan dingin sungguh melukai hati Sakura. Melukai dirinya karena dengan kebodohannya di masa lalu. Sekarang ia pasrah. Ia sudah menyerah. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa membalas semua kelakuan bodohnya pada Naruto. Ini balasan untuknya karena salah membaca perasaan sendiri.

"Aku..." Cengkraman pada leher Sakura semakin kuat Naruto lakukan. Seringaian semakin jelas terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sangat memben-."

"Ji-Jika memang ini akan memperbaiki semua yang telah aku lakukan. Aku rela Naruto.. Hiks..." Naruto sedikit terbelalak.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku terlalu bodoh selama ini. Tapi, satu yang ingin ku katakan meski ini terlambat." genggaman Sakura yang sedari tadi memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto perlahan berpindah ke sisi wajah Naruto. Mengelusnya lembut. Meski menangis, ia kini tersenyum. Senyum yang paling tulus untuk seseorang yang ia kasihi sekarang ini.

" _Aishi_... _Teru_... _yo~_ , Naruto..."

"... - _Kun_." dan tangan Sakura melemas dan mengambang di udara. Naruto sedari tadi membeku, melepaskan begitu saja Sakura dari genggamannya membuat tubuh gadis itu ambruk di tanah. Tangan kanan menutup wajahnya. Bahunya mulai bergetar, pertahanan tubuhnya mulai ambruk hingga dirinya berlutut di depan tubuh Sakura.

" _Aishiteru... yo?_ K-Kha- Khahaha." tawanya menggema menuju hutan. Memberi kesan menyeramkan hingga menyelimuti seluruh hutan.

"Aku senang Sakura. Aku senang. Jika kau mengatakan otu empat tahun lalu." Ia menyeringai. Mulai berdiri dan menatap lurus pada arah tujuannya.

" _Saa_ , saatnya kalian yang akan merasakan."

 ***End***

 **A/N: Hallo #TakSemangat. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Oh, baik ya. Khaha #TawaGaringTakBertenaga. keadaan saya masih baik. Tapi tidak dengan pikiran saya. Kacau balau.**

 **Sedikit Curhat boleh dong.**

 **Ff ini adalah bentuk rasa kecewa saya akan Ending's Couple di Naruto. Bukan saya tidak menghargai MK, hanya saja saya akan lebih senang jika pair ending adalah NaruSaku. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebelumnya saya adalah NaruSaku Lovers level 'Expert'. Namun setelah ending ditentukan, serasa kaaur saya mendadak ambruk. #plak *Berlebihan***

 **Ano~, hmm... Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Harus dari mana? Khaha**

 **To The Point saja kalo gitu. Saya, Galura no Baka Lucky 22 memutuskan untuk mengakhiri karir saya di fandom Naruto ini.**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Khaha, saya tahu ini begitu mendadak, tapi ini keputusan final saya. Yah, akhir-akhir ini adalah masa tersulit untuk berkarya di fandom Naruto. Yah, kalian yang anti-Ending juga merasakan apa yang saya rasakan. Apalagi semakin hari, Euphoria SSL semakin menjadi, beranda penuh dengan status kemenangan mereka. (Saya adalah salah satu SS haters (Maaf jika ada yang tersinggung)). Dan memikirkan karya lain sementara Mood telah hancur dan porak poranda adalah malapetaka. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri fict saya yang di atas begitu hancur dan amburadul.**

 **Saya kelihatan gak gentle sekalikan? Khaha, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Fantasi-fantasi NS saya telah hancur. Saat melihat fan-art dari FP NS pun tak mengurangi rasa kecewa saya (bahkan bertambah).**

 **Saya bukan lelaki Masokis yang menikmati ini, Down berat. Maka dari itu, saya memutuskan untuk hengkang sari fandom ini (Tapi setelah utang saya lunas) dan beralih ke fandom sebelah. Mungkin jika ada dari kalian yang merindukan karya saya, bisa berkunjung di fandom Tokyo Ghoul khusus KanekiTouka (gak bakal ada yang rindu)**

 **Maa~, ini sudah terlalu panjang. Banyak yang ingin saya curhatkan, tapi mengingat fanfiction. Net bukan tempat curhat, maka saya tulis sebagian besarnya saja. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ataupun perkataan yang menyinggung kalian semasa saya berkarya di fandom Naruto. Maaf juga karena karya-karya saya malah membuat Archive NS keruh. Dan terima kasih untuk Review-Review kalian selama ini. Kebersamaan kita adalah kenangan termanis saya rasa #Plak *Terlalu Lebay***

 **Okay, sekian. Saya mengharapkan review kalian sebagai salam perpisahan. Kritik, hujatan, flame tentang tindakan saya tak apa. (Tapi tidak dengan menjelek-jelekan NS dan NSL).**

 **Izinkan saya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan bahasa jepang yang mungkin salah.**

 **"** _ **Arigato Gozaimasu to Sayonara, Minna-san.**_ **"**

 **Review?**


End file.
